General console commands
% Codes %M - Returns the character's pet's name (when they have a pet). %O - Returns the objective gender-specific pronoun for the target (Him, Her, It). %P - Returns the possessive gender-specific pronoun for the target (His, Her, Its). %R - Returns the race of the target (only works on Player characters). %S - Returns the subjective gender-specific pronoun for the target (He, She, It). %T - Returns the current target. /adriver writes sound card information to a file. /afk (ON or OFF) When activated, all private tells sent to the user will auto-respond with the following text, "You told , 'Sorry, I am A.F.K. (Away from keyboard) right now.'". If you add some text after the /afk command it will appear as "AFK Message: " /alt activate ### Activates the AA ability corresponding to the number entered. See below for further information. /alternateadv (ON, OFF, or LIST) Allows you to turn AA XP on, off, and also lists all AAs available to you. You can also set the percentage of XP going toward AAs, /alternateadv on # /anon or /a (ON or OFF) Makes you Anonymous in /who and /who all, preventing other Players from seeing your class, level, race, guild, and current zone. /assist This command will automatically target for you whoever that is fighting at the moment. Or if you have someone in your target window, just using /assist will target whoever they are targeting. /assist group This will assist the player who is assigned as Group MA by using the Group Leader Leadership AA (DMA). /assist raid This will assist the player who is assigned as Raid MA by using the Raid Leader Leadership AA (DMA). /assist (ON or OFF) Toggles "auto attack on assist" on or off. This means that whenever you assist, you will not attack immediately. /attack or /a (ON or OFF) Toggles in and out of attack mode. This will put you in attack mode even if nothing is targeted. Be careful not to use this when near NPC's that you have targeted. By default, this is set to the "Q" key. Care should also be taken when you are near an NPC that you have targeted not to hit the "Q" key, as this may cause you to attack the NPC. /auction Allows users to send auction messages throughout the current zone. (Used to buy/sell items) /autofire /autofire is a toggle command that will fire your ranged weapon until you run out of ammunition, turn on autoattack to switch to melee combat, or use the /autofire command again. /autoinventory or /autoinv Places the item on your cursor into the first slot available in your inventory. /autosplit or /au (on or off) Turns autosplit (whether money you loot all stays with you or gets split among the group immediately) on or off. Works as a toggle if no parameter is supplied. /barter Opens the Barter windows and allows you to see who is buying the items you wish to sell. /bazaar or /baz Opens up the bazaar browsing window to search for items that are for sale in the Bazaar (Bazaar zone only). /beta Will flag the current character on the live servers to be copied to the Beta server if you are on the Beta test. /betabuff Type /betabuff CLASS LEVEL - where CLASS is the class of the character you would like to create, and LEVEL is the level you want that character to be. LEVEL can only be numbers divisible by 5, starting at 20. So 20, 25, 30, etc. /book # (1 to 50) Will take you to the corresponding page of your spell book. /bugreport or /b Opens the Bug Report window, used to send information to the Development Department about bugs/glitches. /buyer Opens up the Buyer Window and allows you to select items to purchase. /camp (server or desktop) Causes Player to camp out of the game, to the character selection screen (default), server selection screen or your desktop. if you are standing, it will auto /sit you and then /camp - if on a house you need to /dismount first. /cast # (1 to 9) Will cast the spell memorized in the corresponding slot (9 requires OoW). /channel (gsay, ooc, shout, guild, auction) Toggles the relevant chat channel on or off. /charinfo or /char Give you important information about your character, for example your bind point. /chatfontsize (0 to 5) This command will allow Players to adjust the size of the font in the chat window. /claim Command to allow you to claim in-game prizes for various reasons. Usually when purchasing Box Sets instead of downloaded expansions from SoE. /clearchat Clears the Chat Window's scrollback buffer. /clearhits Will clear the current setting for the M2-M5 modes of the /hitsmode command. See below for more information. /clearmarks Removes all current NPC marks. /combatmusic (ON or OFF) Turns on/off the playing of combat music. /consent (, group, guild, raid) Gives or your group, guild, or raid permission to drag your corpse. /consider or /con Gives vital statistics about a target, such as faction and approx. level. /corpse Will summon a character's corpse if it with in a 50' radius of the Player. Note: you must have been /consented by the person whose corpse you are dragging /corpsedrag You target a corpse and use this command, then when you move the corpse is automatically moved with you. Note: It is possible to have 2 corpses linked to you using this, and also possible to use /corpse to drag a third! /corpsedrop You use this to stop dragging a corpse you where dragging with the /corpsedrag command. /decline Allows the user to decline a duel. /deny (, group, guild, raid) revokes the permission previously given to or your group, guild, or raid to drag your corpse. /disband (target, player name) Causes a Player to disband from a group or decline a group invitation. Can also work on another player if you are Group Leader, by supplying player name or by having the player in your Target Window. /deletepetition Allows you to delete you current /petition. /discipline or /disc Allows you to run a discipline from the command line, for example /disc fearless. /dismount Lets you get off of a horse or drogmor. /doability # (1 to 10) Will fire the specified ability. Abilities 1 - 6 are those that are set on the "Abilities" page, Numbers 7 - 10 represent those that are set on the "Combat Skills" page. See below for more information. /dopropertinting Turns on/off "proper tinting," which will tint only clothes instead of skin. /duck Makes you duck, handy for moving through small places. /duel or /d Challenges targeted PC to a duel - to accept, they type /d with you targeted as well. Duel is in effect until one "dies" (is knocked unconscious) or flees the zone. /dynamiclights (ON or OFF) When on, this command enables players to see specially rendered lighting. This command is most useful when the player is holding, or has a light source with them, such as a torch. Turn this command to off if you notice low frame rate. /dzaddplayer (Name) Allows you to invite or : or /em Emotes the , Example: /em laughs will display laughs ... OR : laughs will display laughs /exit or /ex Same as /quit. Immediately logs your character out to the server screen, even if FD'ed or sitting. This still leaves you in the game world until kicked by the server. /facepick Brings up the face customization screen. Luclin only command. /fastdrop (on, off, never) Disables or enables the ability to drop items on the ground without a confirmation box. The recommended setting for this option is the same as the default setting, which is /fastdrop off. If set to never, you will never be able to drop any items on the ground. If set to on, no confirmation box will come up before dropping the item on the ground. Caution is advised as many NPC's (Non player characters such as merchants) do pick up items dropped on the ground by players. /feedback Opens the feedback window, which is used to send ideas to SoE's development department. /filter (on/off) Toggles the various filters on and off. can be one of the following: badword, guildsay, social, gsay (for group say), shout, auction, ooc, mymisses, othersmisses, otherhits, atkmissesme, pcspells, npcspells, bardsongs, dmgshield, critspells, critmelee /find Brings up the find window for specific NPCs in certain zones. /findpc Uses the leadership command "Find PC" which displays a trail to the PC you specify. /follow When this command is used while targeting another Player, the user will automatically follow the targeted character as long as you are grouped with them, until you turn to either side, or they run out of range. Note: autofollow will drag you over cliffs, through water or lava, and other dangerous places. Use care when driving! /fontface Changes the fond of the chat window to /friends Adds or removes a "friend" from your friends list. (Max of 100 friends). /friends with no text after it shows the entire friends list. /ftell Sends a tell to everyone on your friends list. /gems Lets you play the free mini game of Gems. /getguildmotd or /get Used by guild members to view the guild Message of the Day. /gmarknpc (1, 2 or 3) Uses the Group Mark NPC leadership ability, to mark 1, 2, or 3 NPCs depending on how many levels the Group Leader has. /gsay or /g Text is seen by all in your group. /guidehelp Please note the /guidehelp command is for quest/event feedback, wedding requests, questions regarding quests/events. Please be aware that all Customer Service issues must go through /petition for resolution. /guildremove Removes yourself from your current guild. /guildsay or /gu Sends a text message to fellow guild members currently on-line. /guildstatus Shows a person's current guild affiliation as well as position, i.e. Member, Officer, Leader. Note: must be in same zone as person to use. /hail Hails the target if selected. /help (normal, emote, voice, chat or guild) Will display emotes, guild commands, chat commands (some), voice commands (some) and normal commands separately. /hidecorpses (none, all, or allbutgroup) Hides or shows corpses based on parameter entered. Good way to increase performance in some zones. /hitsmode /hitsmode allows you to create separate windows for your combat text. This is a rather advanced feature, so it might take a little practice to get the results that you want. See below for more information. /hotbutton This will save a hotbutton for you. Name - A hotbutton will automatically be created with this name. Color - Optional. Uses this color number for the color of the text. Text - Up to 60 character macro to be used for the hotbutton. /ignore Lists the players on your ignore list. If a name is specified, that name is added or removed to the ignore list, max of 100 people on ignore list. Basically, this will turn off all text from that Player. /indicator Turns on/off the target indicator reticle. /inspect Inspects your current targets equipment. /inspectbuffs (name) Uses the Inspect Buffs Leadership ability to tell you what buffs has (either in group or raid). The second level of this Leadership AA, also tells you how long is left on the buff. /invite Invites a Player to group with you. Also works if player is in your Target Window and no parameter is supplied. /invwinlabels This command toggles on and off the descriptions for the full screen mode inventory (requires Velious). /keys Lists the keys on your keyring. /language Displays the current language. /language # Selects the chat language to use in general communication. /language help Displays a list of available languages and their corresponding number. /lfg (on or off) Toggles the Looking For Group window. /lfg on (or off) turns lfg on or off. Note: /lfg by itself loads the LFG Tool. /loadskin <1/0> The 'foldername' is the name of the folder where the skin you want to load is (that folder MUST be in the UIFiles folder). The last argument should be 1 if you want to use your current INI settings for the new skin, or 0 if you want to load the positions/sizes from the XML (and then appropriately modify them for your resolution). /location or /loc Displays the user's current coordinates. It gives you an X-Y set of coordinates of where you are or where the object you are targeting is. It works as follows: X - This is your North/South direction. The higher the number, the further North you are, and the lower the number the further South you are. Y - This is your East/West direction. The higher the number, the further West you are, and the lower the number, the further East you are. If you're trying to track down something and you have the coordinates but don't want to deal with the North/East/South/West thing, all you have to do is start walking around while rapidly using the /loc command and see the difference in x,y while you walk in different directions. If your current x is higher than the x you're trying to find, change directions until x starts to get smaller. If you keep using /loc you should n /log (on or off) Logs all text locally to the user's machine. The log file is saved under your characters named in the logs folder. /loot Allows the user to loot a corpse from a short distance. The corpse must be targeted when performing this command. /lootnodrop (always, sometimes, never) Specifies whether you want a popup to come up every time you loot a no drop item, only when usable by your character, or never. /makeleader Using this command allows you to change the leader of your group. /marknpc Uses the leadership command "Mark NPC" which gives an NPC a special target reticle. /mcicontrol Allows a player to control sound devices such as cdaudio or mp3s to play when in-game. This command will be further developed in the future to be more user friendly. Until that point, the following are some commands you can use to play audio CD's: Before using any other of these commands, use the following to open up communications: See below for more information. /me Same as /emote. /melody etc To use /melody, type /melody . The numbers are the same numbers you would use for the /cast command. The melody will repeat the songs in the specified order until a note is missed due to an interruption. /memspellset Memories the current spell set, and saves it as . /microphone or /mic Toggles the microphone on or off. See below for further information. /mixahead (1 to 100) Sets the amount of sound to pre-mix, default = 8. The lower the number the better. /mousespeed (0, 1, 2, or 3) Changes the speed of how fast your mouse moves across screen. /motd Displays the Message of the Day for your server. /movelog Using /movelog with a parameter of yes will tag your characters to be permanently moved to another server. Normally only when SoE announce a server move. /mp3 Opens up the in game mp3 player window. /msg Same as /tell. /newui This allowed you to toggle between the new and old UI styles. This is now no longer valid, as the old style is no longer available. /note Allows you to write notes to yourself for future reference. Opens a notes window for this, the information is saved in ?????. /ooc Allows you to say something as yourself, not as your character, heard throughout the zone. /open Opens a door your mouse is hovering over. /outputfile (guild or raid or spellbook or inventory or guildbank) (optional filename) Outputs a list of the relevant section to a text file in your EverQuest folder. /paperdoll Will now auto-update your current character's profile with a real-time screen shot of your character. /pause Inserts a pause in a social command. See below for more information. /particledensity ???? /pet (command) Gives orders to a charmed or summoned pet. See below for more detailed information. /petition Opens up the in game customer service window, allows you to make petition as well as search for common problems. /played Gives you the birth date of your current character, and also lists the amount of time total you have played your character. Also lists the total time of your current EverQuest session.. /quit or /q Immediately logs your character out to the server selection screen, even if sitting or FD'ed. This still leaves you in the game world until kicked by the server. /random (# to #) or /rand Generates a random number between # and #. /reply or /r If a "/tell" is received, the user may respond by using this command. This can also be done by pressing the "r" key. /report Allows a player to report the text that is currently being displayed in the chat window. If you are reporting harassment, bad language, threats, or other actions by another player, use their character name for the in the report. If you are reporting falling for 10,000 points damage, or other irregularities that affect your character, then use your character's name. You should then use /petition and let a GM know that you have used /report so that they will know to look for your reported text. To prevent 'spamming', you can only send one report at a time. You can do another /report only after zoning. Please make sure to have the text you want to report in the chat window when you use this command, /report will only send the bottom ten lines of text that are actually shown in your chat window. Use Shift-Page Up and Shift-Page Down to move through your chat text until you see the text you want to report. /resetwindows Used to reset to default the locations on-screen for the different Graphical User Interface (GUI) boxes. /reverb (ON or OFF) Toggles the reverb (echo) sounds on or off. /reversesound (ON or OFF) This command will reverse the left and right channel for your sound. /rewind Helps to free your character if it has become stuck in the geometry (i.e. Tree, Floor, Door, etc!). /rmarknpc (1, 2 or 3) Uses the Raid Mark NPC leadership ability, to mark 1, 2, or 3 NPCs depending on how many levels the Raid Leader has. /roleplay When people use the /who command, this hides your character's level, class, race, and zone, but guild is still visible (unlike /anon). /rtarget or /rt Automatically targets the player who just sent you a tell, and places them in the Target Window. NOTE: This ability is subject to the range to the target. /say Say's the text, and only people very near can see. /safelock Locks your interface. The mouse and all commands, with the exception of /safelock, cannot be used in this time. /sdriver ???? /send Same as /tell. /serverfilter (ON or OFF) Allows player to turn off or on packet messages from other players, allowing for less lag in raid situations /shadow Allows you to turn on & off the shadows from your chat windows. /shield If you are a warrior, activates the shield command on your current target. /shout Text is seen across entire zone. /showgrass Turns on/off the display of grass. /shownames (off, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) /shownames now works with the following parameters: no parameter - display the current setting, off - don't show player names over their heads, 1 - show only first names of players, 2 - show First and Last Name, 3 - show First, Last, and Guild (if any), 4 - show everything, 5 - show Title (if any) and First name, 6 - show Title (if any), First, Last. Also, the LFG, AFK and LD tags will always show if names are not off. There will no longer be brackets around them, and LFG will now appear at the end of the name with the AFK and LD tags (instead of being a * at the beginning . A player character will always have a name over its head, even if they are skeletons (unless /shownames is off), with the exception of some rare cases when players are turned into certain NPCs. Red names are PvP, Blue names are not PvP. /shownpcnames (ON or OFF) Turns on or off visible names above NPC's heads. /showspelleffects (ON or OFF) Toggles spell effects (visuals) on or off. /sit (on or off) /sit (or /sit on) will cause your character to sit. /sit off causes your character to stand. /split # # # # Splits a defined amount of money with your group: plat, gold, silver, copper respectively - All numbers must be present. Use 0 for coins to not be split. /stand Will cause your character to stand. /stopcast Immediately stops casting a spell, does the same a 'D' duck. /stopsong Bards can use this command in their hotkeys to stop singing their songs. /stoptracking Used by tracking classes to stop tracking their current tracking target. /surname Players over level 20 may use this command to assign a last name to their character. This can now be used multiple times, but limited to once per month. /system arguments THIS IS A POWER USER COMMAND. BE CAREFUL! This command will allow you to execute a system command and pass arguments to it. This command can be used to control various external applications most notably voice communication software that relies on system commands to join channels and control other features without having to leave the game. Example: /system notepad c:\notes.txt NOTE: EnableSystemCommand=1 must be set in the default section of EQCLIENT.INI to enable this command. WARNING: THIS COMMAND PROVIDES THE SAME FUNCTIONALITY OF RUNNING THE COMMAND AT THE DOS PROMPT! BE VERY CAREFUL AND DO NOT USE THIS COMMAND UNLESS YOU FULLY UNDERSTAND WHAT IT IS FOR AND WHAT SYSTEM COMMANDS CAN DO IF ABUSED OR MISUSED! /target or /tar The command can be used to target other Players by name. NOTE: This ability is subject to the range to the target. /target pet Allows you to target your pet, handy for those classes which have multiple pet names. /targetgroupbuff (on or off) or /tgb Allows you to target someone in another group and buff their whole group using a buff that can be cast on a group (brells or HB, for instance) /tasktimers Tells you how long you must wait before repeating certain DoN missions/tasks. /tell Text is seen by anywhere in the game. /testbuffme If you are on the test server, levels your character to level 25 and gives you a set of items. /time Gives you the time of day in Norrath and the time on Earth. /toggleinspect (on or off) Allows you to inspect what armor another person is wearing by right clicking on them. /trackplayers (on, off, group) Allows those with the tracking skill to indicate whether or not they want player characters to show up in their tracking list. /trackfilter (Red, Yellow, White, Blue, Green) (Ranger only) - Specify here what NPC /con colors you do not want to see in your tracking display. For example, /trackfilter Red will remove all 'red' (dangerous) NPCs from your tracking display. /tracksort (Normal, Distance, Consider, Rdistance, Rconsider) (Ranger only) - This is used by Rangers to control how their tracking display sorts targets. Normal is by how long they have been in the zone (oldest NPCs first), Distance will put the closest NPC on top of the tracking list, Consider will put the highest level NPCs on top, Rdistance will have the closest NPC listed last, Rconsider has the tracking list from low level on top to high level below. /trader or /trade Opens up the bazaar vendor window to set items for sale (Bazaar zone only) /ttell Sends a tell to the player you have targeted. Also works when player's corpse is targeted. /usercolor Rvalue Gvalue Bvalue For example, For Guild chat to be yellow, you would type /usercolor 4 0 255 255. This is the same as editing the TextColor portion of your Eqclient.ini file, and the list of Chat Type numbers can be found in that section of this manual. See below for more information. /url This command will allow you to open an arbitrary URL, such as a website or local file. For accessing http: URLs you can use /www instead. Examples: /url http://everquest.com /url file:c:/notes.txt /veteranReward Allows you to claim you Veteran Rewards (some free AA skills) from SoE (introduced in May 2005). /vgroup # Using the new OoW voice macro feature you can now play voice number # to your group, via a chat command. /viewpetition Allows you to view your current /petition. /viewport The viewport command allows you to change the size of the gameplay area on your screen. The 'gameplay area' is the area in which Norrath is displayed. /voice Toggles the voice recognition system on or off, EverQuest requires a restart for this to be effective. Also see /microphone command. See below for more information. /vplay # Using the new OoW voice macro feature you can play voice number # locally, via a chat command. /vraid # Using the new OoW voice macro feature you can play voice number # to your raid, via a chat command. /vrdelay <1 to 5> Allows the user to set how long EverQuest will sleep in the main rendering loop in order to improve voice recognition response. See below for more information. /vtell (name) # Using the new OoW voice macro feature you can play voice number # via tell to (name), via a chat command. /who Lists all Player characters in your zone. /who all Lists all Player characters in the world. /who all Lists all players from to that are online. /who all Lists all of that are online. /who all friends Lists all your friends that are online currently. /who all GM Lists all GMs that are online. /who all GUILD Lists all Player characters in your guild, even if they have /roleplay command active. /who all "guildname" Lists all Player characters online that belong to "guildname". /who all lfg Lists all players that are lfg currently. /who all lfg or /who all lfg can narrow this down. /who corpse Lists all the corpses a Player has in the current zone. /whotarget or /whot Does a "/who" on the player character targeted. /wincolor /wincolor - This command allows players with the Velious expansion or later, to change the color and transparency of the background for all of the window boxes for the updated user interface. Where, - CHAT, SPELL, PLAYER, PARTY, TARGET, BUFF, DATA, MAIN, INV, TRACK, or HOTBOX, - 0 to 255, - 0 - off, 1 - 25, 2 - 50, 3 - 75, 4 - 100 percent. To reset a window color use /wincolor reset /www This command will allow you to activate your web browser. The http:// prefix is added to the URL given to this command, use /url to specify the full URL if needed. Example: /www everquest.com /yell or /y Will issue a "cry for help" to all Players within a 100-foot radius. Category:EverQuest